Catwoman
Catwoman appears in Batman: Arkham City as a playable character. Biography ''Batman: Arkham Asylum'' While Catwoman does not appear in the video game Batman: Arkham Asylum, her clawed gloves and mask appear on display at the East Wing Corridor of the old Arkham Mansion and she was crossed off from the Party List, suggesting she was, or is an inmate. ''Batman: Arkham City'' Having been tipped off by Strange, Catwoman breaks into the campaign office to steal the memory card holding the plans, but ends up captured by Two-Face at gunpoint. She was then about to be publically executed by Two-Face in the courthouse, both due to her previous theft and as a means to ensure Two Face would rise in the ranks of Arkham City. Two-Face then decided after flipping a coin to hold a trial instead of killing her immediately. This ultimately gave Batman enough time to infiltrate the courtroom and beat up his gang. After she is saved by Batman, she doesn't elaborate on any knowledge on what is going on in Arkham City or on what Hugo Strange is up to, but she doesn't trust the latter either way as he was absent for a year and then came under command of Sharp. She also narrowly evades a sniper shot from The Joker. Batman tells her it's not safe and leaves to pursue Joker. With Batman busy, Catwoman plans on stealing from Strange's vault. However, she is unsure about how to get in. After retrieving her weapons from her apartment, she goes to Poison Ivy for help. Ivy refuses to help Catwoman because of their last encounter, in which Catwoman accidentally killed a rare plant of Ivy's, the last remaining of which is in Strange's vault. Catwoman makes a deal with Ivy to retrieve the plant from the vault if Ivy can get her in. Ivy agrees and smashes the door down with her plants. Catwoman sneaks in and steals security cards from the TYGER guards and is able to stealthily take them down and enter the vault. In the midst of all this, Strange activates Protocol 10, destroying a whole city block nearby. Catwoman reluctantly leaves behind her stolen goods and goes to find Batman, who the TYGER guards say to be nearing death. She finds Batman buried beneath rubble and helps him. At the very end, Catwoman watches from afar Batman carrying Joker's corpse out of the theater. After the events of the game, Catwoman goes to her apartment to get her stuff and leave the city, but the apartment was destroyed in an explosion that was triggered when Catwoman tried to enter. With the apartment destroyed, Catwoman finds out that before the explosion, Two-Face has stolen all of her items and took them to the museum. She goes to the museum, fights Two-Face, and discovers that due to his obsession with duality, Two-Face has kept half her stuff and gave the other half away, angering Catwoman and making her knock out Two-Face with a solid punch to the face. Soon after, Catwoman goes around the city to fight Two-Face's thugs and get her items back. Category:Playable Characters Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Females